Changes
by Rodri48
Summary: Its funny how everything can change in a matter of minutes. I went from happy normal teenage girl, who had everything. To an orphan, who everyone assumed was crazy. I went from being the oldest. To having a brother and a sister in law. To make matters worse, I'm pretty sure a Vampire is out to get my little sister and I. This is my first shot at writing a story. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

They all think I'm crazy but I know what I saw. They look at me with their sympatric faces but I know what they all thinking. I can read it in their eyes. 'Poor little girl' they whisper. 'She is traumatized by her mother's death'. That I have gone into shock. That it didn't really happen. It was a hallucination brought on by the swelling in my head and the smoke inhalation. They keep telling me it was a freak accident but I know better. I walked in on it happening. I saw the man with red eyes bite my mother, her blood dripping down his mouth. I watched as her eyes glazed over, life leaving her body. I heard her screams and his diabolical laughter as he dropped her lifeless body to the ground. His evil smirk when he saw me. I felt his cold breath on my neck, felt his ice cold fingers grazing my cheeks, the hairs on the back of my neck raising.

"Don't worry young one" he told me "You'll be with her soon"

I have never felt so such fear. It paralyzed me. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I was just there frozen in place. Just there seeing my mother's dead body lying there on the floor. I knew deep down I had to do something. My three year old sister, Brylee, was sleeping down the hall in next room. I knew I had to protect her. I just couldn't take my eyes from my mother. Knowing that I would never hear her voice again, I would never hear her singing in the morning like she used to. I would never hear her voice yelling at me to wake up in the morning, yelling that I was going to be late for school. I'll never hear her laughter or see her smiling. She was gone forever. All that's left of my once lively mother is a cold lifeless corps. How can someone so full of life and color be a shell of her former self? I couldn't leave her there but I was afraid. I knew the moment, that _thing_ touched me that I was going to die. Even as I felt the pale man's cold hand wrap around me, I knew I would never see Brylee again. I hoped she somehow makes it. I felt him pushing my head to the side, felt his cold bumpy tough lick my neck. I remember thinking how everything got so quiet right then. It was like the world suddenly was on mute. I could no longer hear Mrs. Martin's stupid dog barking, could no longer hear the Anderson's children playing in the yard, it was like the whole world was holding its breath.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that, my sister crying, the windows breaking, the smoke filling the room and the sound of footsteps filling the room, the air leaving my body and the sharp pain shooting through me as I hit the wall. Everything after that was fuzzy. I remember blacking out momentarily, somehow running down the hall getting to the bedroom and grabbing Brylee. I remember hiding in the closet and then I felt the heat. I felt the air thinning and as smoke began to fill the nursery. I remember covering my sister in her blanket. I remember the loud banging noises. My heart beating so hard I was sure it would rip out of my chest. I remember feeling the world spinning and everything got dark after that.

Next thing I remember, I'm lying in a hospital bed alone, covered in tubes, Brylee nowhere in sight and feeling disoriented. The cops came shortly after asking me what happened. To start from the top they told. That they knew it was difficult, that they understood. How could they possibly understand?  
I don't see my sister and my mother is dead! How could they possibly understand? I had no other family, my mother was an only child and good luck finding my father. The only thing he was good for was getting my mother pregnant and leaving us alone and to make matters worse when I finally told them. They shook their heads as if I was lying. They asked about what I had done that day. What time I came home. When I answered they told me that it was impossible for me to hear her screaming. Her time of death was said to be minutes before I came home. That she died instantly, it wasn't her screaming it was me. They left shortly after, promising to keep in contact, talking to each other about what a pity I was.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw. Why keep asking me what happened if you're not going to believe me." I screamed. I have had enough. I'm done with the looks, the whispers and the pointing. The pills they kept bring me 'to help me sleep'.

"Miss Lupe, Vampires aren't real. You need to take medication and calm down. Once you do, you'll realize you're not making sense." A nurse said as she came in with more medication. They just don't understand. I'm not taking their stupid pills. Some…Something just killed my mother then came after me. What I need is to make sure Brylee is safe. Where is Brylee? I wanted to see Brylee. What is so difficult to understand?

"Where is my sister?" I ask again. "I need to know where she is. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Take me to her now! " I needed to get to her. If something happened to her, I'd die. We are all we have left. She needs her big sister. I began to pull everything out; I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. I almost made it out before I felt a pinch and the world went black. I woke up what it felt like hours later back in bed. My mouth felt so dry, I really needed some water. I noticed a pitcher of water next to the bed and when I tried to sit up I found myself bound to the railing.

"Hello! Can someone tell me, what's going on?" I yelled when I saw a Doctor walking by, shortly after a nurse came into my room, the same one that kept bringing me meds.

"Miss Lupe! Nice to see that you're awake, how are we feeling today? You gave quite a scare there for a bit. You have been asleep for almost two days now." She said as she checked my vitals. It annoyed me how calm she was. My whole world had been ripped apart and she is here talking to me like everything is ok.

"Why am I tied up? Let me go. I just want to see Brylee. Why is that so hard to understand?" I screamed. Pulling at my bound arms, why are they treating me like this? This has to be a nightmare. Any moment now, my alarm is going to go off and I going to wake up and laugh at myself for having such a weird dream. I somehow managed to get free from my binds. The nurse ran towards me grabbing my arms downs. I heard her scream for help. Why would she need help? I'm the one that needs help. I need to get out of here. Don't they know the Vampire is still out there? He can still find me. I need to get Brylee and leave. Why are they making this so difficult? I manage to get out of the nurse's hold. I pulled the needles out of my arm and ran the room. I needed to find Brylee or information about her. Please let her be ok. I won't be able to live with myself if she is hurt or even…..No! She's alive I know she is. I had her with me. She was in my arms before I passed out. Where could she be? I began to run down the halls looking for the children's wing. I found the door and was about to go through it when everything went black.

Next thing I know, I'm back in my room. My arms are bound again as well as my feet now. That stupid nurse is still here as well as two men. She glared at me and said.

"As of right now, you pose a danger to yourself and others. Until we feel you are calm enough to be released. You will stay bound to the bed. Now if you take your medication and show me that you calm down, I will be more than happy to release your hands. There are people who want to see you and I know if I was you I wouldn't want them to see me bound to the bed. Now can I have your word that you will do as I say?" the nurse said.

"If I do as you say. Will you take me to my sister?" I asked them and when they nodded and I agreed. Minutes later they freed and told me that my sister had been taken to a foster home but they will arrange for me to see her. They explained that they were unable to reach my father. Which didn't surprise me; I had only seen my father three times in my whole life. Once when I turned 7 and my mother moved us out to Washington, so I could 'meet and get to know him'. Then when I turned 10, my mother had been in a car accident, I think that was the longest; we were in the same zip code. He had to care for me, while the doctors cared for my mother. Last time I saw him was when I was 13, a week before my 14th birthday and they told me I was going to be a big sister. The nurses told me that they got in contact with my brother a Sam whatever-his-name-is and he was on his way to get us.

"Hate to break it to you all but I don't have a brother" I told them. Then they continued saying that Sam is the only other person they have on record for Brylee and me. That he was listed as our half-brother. That he was taking full responsibility for my sister and me and that he and his wife Emily, would be arriving sometime in the afternoon. With that she left me alone. Alone with my thoughts, it was then that it finally dawned on me; my life would never be the same.

It was in that moment that everything came back. It was in that moment alone with nothing but a beeping machine that eyes began to water and I felt tears rolling down my face. I remember the very last time I had seen my mother alive. We had got into a huge fight. I remember it so clearly as if it had just happened.

"_Mom it's not fair! I'm 17, I need a life! I never get to go out with my friends." I was so mad. Abby and I took forever figuring out what we were going to wear. I wanted Jason to finally see me as more than his track buddy._

"_Are you kidding me Kaylee Lupe? You were caught stealing from the rivaling high school principal's office and vandalizing their girl's locker room. You were lucky I was able to get you detention instead of suspension" _

"_What! I didn't get caught. I confessed to the crime way before they noticed anything was missing. What ever happened to the truth shall set you free?! I can't believe you are punishing for doing the right thing and putting that stupid trophy back, which by the way we would have won if those cheaters hadn't tripped me." I rolled my eyes. Of course only _I_ was dumb enough to come clean. I swear this is why good guys never win. You try to do the right thing and you're punished. They deserve everything we did to them._

"_What about the fish inside their girl's locker room vents?" My mom asked. _

"_Whatever happened to innocent till proven guilty? Or does The Fifth Amendment not apply if you are in high school?" I asked._

"_Fine then who did it then?"_

"_Mom can't you just trust me when I tell you it wasn't me?" I asked her. _

"_I do trust you Kaylee. I also trust you more when you're in your room."_

"_I really hate you sometimes!" I screamed _

"_Yeah that's called being a teenager. Now go to your room." She said to me. I screamed and ran to my room, making sure to slam my door so hard I was sure it would fall off. _

I really hate you. That was the last thing I told my mother. How horrible it must have felt for her to hear that. I hope the doctors are right and you died painlessly. I hope you are happy wherever you are and I hope you know. I lied, I have never hated you. You were the best mom in the world. Don't worry about Brylee. I'll take of her, I'll protect her. I'll make sure she knows what a great woman you were.

I'm not quite sure, how much time passed. I just sat there on that sad excuse for a bed. Trying to process what the doctors told me. Trying to process that Brylee and I, were leaving everything behind, that we were going to move hundreds of miles away from everything we hold dear. To live with some stranger that supposedly shares half our DNA. How can I explain to my three year sister, that not only did we lose the only person that will ever truly and unconditionally love us, but our home, friends, toys even her favorite blanket, it's all gone.

After what felt like years, there was knock on my door. The social worker, Ms. What's her face, came in. Explaining to me that they felt it would be best if I broke the news to Brylee. That they felt it would be in everyone 'best Interest', if I tried to remain positive while I try to explain to a three year old, that her mother was dead and not only will she never see her again but we were also moving in with some man claiming to be our 'brother' and his wife. 'They' felt it would be less traumatic. What a cop out. It was in that same moment, I heard a familiar set of footsteps, and one the sweetest voices I have ever heard called my name.

"Kaywee!'' I felt my eyes tearing up as I saw my little sister run to me. "I knew I see you again. Amy said you and mommy won't come. She was mean and she wouldn't let me play with ha doll. Then that wady came and said I would see you and then we got in the car and then we drove by this pwak, that wooks weally weally fun. Can we go and get ice cream? I saw a man and he was giving people ice cream. ''

I chuckled a little then. I forgot what a motor mouth she was. I was so good to hear her childish tangent. "Sure kid, I can see if we can buy you some ice cream. We can even get some of the good stuff, no vanilla for you."

"With swinkles?" She asked me, with a big smile on her face

"Extra sprinkles, the rainbow kind you like but first we are going to be going a little trip"

"What kind of twip? Like when we went to that place with the wallfins? Oooo if I be a good guwl, mommy will let me pet the wallfins. Where's mommy?" I hesitate then; I'm just not ready to see her cry. So I do what anyone in my position would do. I change the subject.

"I have a surprise for you. How would you like to make two new friends?"

"I like fwends! Are they nice? Do they like dolls? Can I use it? She said I not pway with her doll? Can I pway with them dolls?" Brylee asked trying to get on my bed. I scooted over and help her on it. I swear only a three year old can make climbing on to a hard bed, look fun.

"It's not a vacation and I don't think they have dolphins, where we are going. I don't think they have dolls either. How about we get you nice doll? That will show Amy. I bet they are really nice. We are going to be staying with them for a while.'' How am I going to tell her mom is dead? I really wish I had paid better attention, when what's her face was talking.

"Like a sweep ower? Do we get watch pwincess shows? I like the one with the ponies. Mommy can make popcorn? All we all having a sweep over? I don't have Mr. Button. He stops the bad man from getting me. Can I sweep with mommy? I know I'm a big guwl but I want to sweep with mommy. She stops the bad man too" Crap how do I respond to that.

"Listen Bry….. Mom isn't coming with us. She isn't coming at all. You can sleep with me and I'll stop anyone from hurting you."

"How come she not coming?"

"…."

"Is she at her job?"

"Bry mom's not working. Do you remember Goldy our fish?" She nodded "Do you remember how he went to sleep and mom sent him to heaven? …. Well mom's with Goldy"

"Mom's in the potty! Mommy can't swim and she is too big to fit in the potty. Your kawee."

"No Bry, I didn't flush mom down the toilet. She's… She's with grandma and grandpa. Just like grandma, grandpa and Goldy. We aren't going to see mom again." I felt my eyes tearing up as I said this. It was hard not crying, hard not to break down. I just kept telling myself. I need to be strong. She's young; hopefully she won't remember anything that happened. She was asleep the whole time. I thank god that her last memory of mom would be a good one. It was then that Brylee said something that chilled me to the bone.

"It was a bad man, with the weird eyes that hurt her. He took her away. Please don't let him take me. He said he wanted to pway. I didn't want to pway and that when mommy came and got me. "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or its characters.

"What….What did you just say Bry?" Please anything but this, please don't tell me, you saw our mother's death.

"I saw bad man. Mr. Buttons was sweeping. I wanted to see mommy. I was scared; the bad man said he wanted to pway with me. "

"The man was in your room and he wanted to play with you?" He was in her room. Bastard wanted my sister too.

"Uh huh. I didn't want to pway with him. Mommy said not to talk with swangers and then I called mommy and she came and then her and the bad man left my woom. I heard mommy cwy, Kawlee. I wanted mommy, I twied to go to her. I weally twied. Did the bad man hurt mommy? Is that why mommy went down the toilet?"

"Well Brylee…. I…." it was then I heard someone clean their throat. It was then I noticed we weren't alone. How long has 'What's her face' been here? I hope she didn't hear Brylee, they already thought I was crazy. I felt myself become anxious. Would they separate us? What if they told this Sam, guy we were crazy. Would he not want us? They are going to tear us apart, I know it. I can take her. Just grab Brylee and run. What hospital am I in again? Where would we go? I started to panic. It felt as if my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. Why is it so hot in here? She is talking what is she saying?

"Miss Lupe, your brother and his wife are here. Are you two ladies ready to start your new life?" Good, either she didn't hear Brylee or she ignored it.

"Kawlee, you have a bwother? " Brylee asked and just like that, I was calm. I just need to focus on Brylee now. I can't keep letting my emotions cloud my judgment.

"We both have a brother. Better yet, we have a half-brother. He's our father's son. Brylee, we are going to live with them for a while. It's going to be a brand new adventure. I know how much you like adventures."

"Can we still get Ice Cweam?"

"Sure kid. Now let me find something acceptable to wear. I don't think, we should meet our brother, with me dressed in….whatever you call this sad excuse for a gown."

It took a while for me to find my clothing. Seriously, how did I not notice I wasn't wearing my clothing? What was in that shot? After about thirty minutes, 'What's her face' came back.

"Good, you're dressed. I'm going to let Mr. Uley in now. He and his wife are very excited to meet both of you"

"I bet they are, it's not every day, you get a phone call telling you, you need to come pick up your long lost sisters, which you didn't know existed. Having to drive to almost another state, where the oldest is currently residing because she is a bit of a nut job. I bet he is jumping for joy. I know I would be." I guess not everyone, enjoy my kind of humor. Her face was priceless.

"I be happy!" Brylee said giggling afterwards. I guess I should watch what I'm doing around Brylee. I need set a good example. What's her face cleared her throat and told me she would be back with my brother.

"Do you think, he nice? Maybe he will let me pway with his toys. Do you think he has calowing books? Do you think, he like ice cweam? Can we get some Ice Cweam?" Here we go again with the million questions.

"Yes Bry, bet he's really nice. You really want that ice cream, don't you? In any case, I don't know if he has toys. Nor do I think, he colors, I'll ask if we can get you something to color"

"See Sam, told you it was a good idea to stop at that store." It was then I noticed we were alone any more. A woman, followed by a man and what's her face, entered the room.

"You're right Emily." The man, who I'm going to assume, is my new big brother, replied.

"I love it, when you say that."

The man, Sam, rolled his eyes to the lady's, who's my guess would is Emily, comment. I took a big long look at these people. At the man, who would now, for all intent and purpose, by like the father I never wanted and the woman he's married to. I try to find any similarities between us but besides our hair color and skin tone, I see nothing. He looks just like our father, well what I remember of the man anyway. He has the same chin, nose and even his forehead reminds me of the man. He looks more like Brylee or I guess Brylee looks like him. He is older than both of us. The only thing we have in common is our eyes. Eyes that aren't hazel but not quite brown. It was then I realized I was staring. I looked at Brylee then and noted she was more interested in the woman's face than our new brother. Can't really blame her, she looks like she got into a fight with scissors and lost…repeatedly. I tried to get Brylee to focus on something else. Don't want to get these people mad.

"It's not polite to stare little girl." Sam growled towards Brylee, scaring poor Bry, in the process.

"She is little kid. She doesn't know any better." I responded, not to nicely may I add.

"That is no excuse to be disrespectful and stare at my wife's face like that."

Who does this guy think he is? Scaring a child like that. Doesn't he know what she has been through? What we have been through? I felt myself getting really mad out of nowhere and I was about to say something, I would probably regret saying later when Emily turned to Sam and saved the day.

"Sam… It's alright. She is just curious. Claire is the same way."

She turned to Brylee then and began to walk towards her. Brylee began to scoot on the bed trying to get behind me. I never felt like hitting a man in my life and in that moment. I wanted to hurt Sam. Emily bent down in to the side of me and looked at Brylee.

"Hey little one, my name is Emily. You must be Brylee. I heard a lot of good things about you. Do you want some ice cream? I heard the cafeteria has really good ice cream. Do you want to go with me and get some?"

I could almost see the thoughts that went through Brylee's head. She was deciding if ice cream was worth going with the lady and passing the mean and scary man. I guess Ice cream won out because she looked at me, almost asking if it was okay for her to go.

"Go ahead Bry. You deserve it." At my response, Bry hopped out of the bed and stuck her hand out for Emily. Typical Brylee, offer her ice cream and all is forgiving. As they reached the door, Brylee stopped suddenly. She became unsure and hesitant. She turned around and asked me.

"You be here, wight?" My eyes watered then.

"Of course kid. I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise. Now go get ice cream and bring me some."

With that, all her worries vanished and she left with Emily. Leaving me alone, with Sam. Crap. Silence filled the room, as we watched each other. He stared at my face, almost as if looking for something. I was so focus on what to say next that I almost didn't hear what he said.

"You look, like your mother. I'm sorry to hear about what happened."

"Well it's not like you did it, so you have nothing to be sorry for"

"I want you to know that you and Brylee will be safe with us. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you."

"Thank you and just so you know. I will try best to leave as soon as possible. I'll be eighteen next year and I'll get a job. You don't have to worry about Brylee and I being a burden. Just please give me that year."

"If you want to move when you're eighteen that's fine, but you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want. We have plenty of room to go around. You will not be a burden."

"…."

"If I had known, you two existed… I would have come sooner. When they come back we can go. Everything has been signed and paid for."

"Thank you"

At that moment Brylee came running into the room. Her earlier fear of Sam and Emily gone, typical Brylee, gives her sweets and she is yours.

"Guess what Kawlee? I got Ice cweam. I ate it all! She said I can calowing the picture. She said I have a fwend name Claire and that if I be good. I can wide a piggy's back. I just have to ask the guys."

"Riding a what? After asking who?" I looked at Emily. What is she telling my little sister?

"We have a lot of friends back at the Res and I told if she is good, one of them will be happy to give her a piggy back ride." Emily explained.

With that Sam prompted us to go. I grab the little stuff I had. Sam explained that we wouldn't be heading back to the reservation quite yet. We were going to stay at a hotel, till we got everything done. By everything, he meant my mother's funeral. The ride to the hotel was quiet, Brylee having fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the booster chair, the look a lot like hers. As soon as we got to our room (it was more like a suite), Emily put her to bed. It was difficult seeing some other woman, treating Brylee the way mom used to but I needed to be strong for Brylee.

Sam and sat down on the couch and began to discuss what we would do. I didn't want to return back to my house. I would never be comfortable staying there or allowing Brylee to stay there and we needed a clean break. We decided to sell the house and donate my mother's clothing. It was decided that everything else would be packed and moved to a storage facility in Forks, which was about 30 minutes away from where we would be staying. My mother always told me she wanted to be cremated so that solved the whole where will she be buried problem. As surreal as it was, I knew my mother would have been proud to know, how productive I was. I didn't even cry. I think I am to numb to cry.

About a week later, we were on our way to the reservation. Everything worked out as plan. My mother apparently had planned out everything in case of her death. A lawyer had filled in me in on everything. How he found me, I have no idea but he did. He explained to me that my mother had a huge inheritance that came her way and it paid for everything. On top of that, my mother's life insurance insured that Brylee and I were left living very cozy. He explained that the inheritance was to be divided between Brylee and me, to be received on our 21st birthday but until then we had her life insurance to tie us over. Yes, that was what he said. However since, it was a bit of money we needed someone to handle it or something. I was too busy trying not to hurt him at this point. Really, my mother is dead but we have her money to tie us over till we turn 21. What a jerk. Anyways, he explained that we would get a monthly allowance and if we needed more that Sam, who was our appointed guardian, would decide whether or not to give it to us. Like I cared about money, I would give it all up if it meant I'd wake up from this nightmare.

The silver lining was that Brylee; seem to have to be really taken with Emily. It took a while, Brylee not wanting to leave my side as soon as we left the hospital. Almost as if she was afraid, I leave without her. Like that would happen. Slowly but surely she began to open up to Emily. Surprisingly, she even began speaking with Sam. She still had her moments when she would wake up calling for mom, or when she would ask me why mom left. I don't think she truly understood the whole concept of our mother's death but I knew she was still very young. I knew she would eventually move on from our mother's death. Honestly, I knew she would recover way before I will. Unlike me, her last words to our mother were loving words. No accusations or hurtful words, like mine. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that.

Brylee began speaking of Claire, Emily's baby cousin I learned, as if they were already friends. Emily had called some man named Jared and had Claire speak with Brylee and now apparently they are best friends. Kid was driving me crazy. Claire likes color. Claire loves ice cream. Claire this, Claire that. I haven't met the girl and I already know more than I want too about her. I guess I should just chill. It's good that Brylee will have a friend in this strange place. She will have Claire and Mr. Buttons, who mysteriously appeared on Brylee's bed. When I asked Emily, where he came from, I was pleasantly surprise to find out Sam, had driven to my house and retrieved it. I guess he can't be that bad.

About 5 hours later, I saw the sign welcoming us to the Quileute reservation. It wasn't long after that we pulled up to this house. Brylee had fallen asleep on the trip over and I turned to wake her.

"Bry…Its time to wake up, we're here." Brylee woke up and I helped her unbuckle, as Sam got out of the car and began to unload the trunk. Emily came around to Bry's door, carrying her into the house, leaving me again with Sam.

"Where do you want me to put our stuff?" I asked.

"We have two rooms, set up for you guys. Just leave your stuff. I'll have one of the guys take it in."

With that he grabbed the bag I had in my hands and went into the house. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, I took the time to look around. To take in the scenery, there was a lot of green. Everywhere I turned I saw trees upon trees. It was getting dark, so I didn't really get to appreciate the picturesque view. One thing for sure there was a lot of tree. Mom would have liked it here. She was always going on and on about how the city's air was unhealthy. She would go on and on about how all we were breathing was smoke. I felt a warm breeze then on my cheek. It almost felt as if a hand grazed my face. If I had anymore tears left in me. I think I would have cried then.

"Look mom, trees and lots of them. Now we have all the fresh air we want"

"It's even fresher, after it rains and boy does it rain here." I heard a voice behind me. It came so sudden that I jumped. I turned quickly about to give this person a piece of my mind. All my words left me right then and there. One of the best looking guys I have ever seen was standing not even six feet away from me.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I thought you heard me walking up to the car. You must be Kaylee. Welcome to the Quileute reservation."


End file.
